The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 3
by StarryEyes880
Summary: By my bro. Dr. Sly has returned. This time, all of Benjamin's enemies have teamed up to eliminate him. Can Ben, Crash and Spyro collect all the Black Crystals before it's too late? Blood in it.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 3**

**Chapter 1: **The Prologue

In _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot, _Benjamin's arch-nemesis, the evil Dr. Vincent Sly, tricked the popular Crash Bandicoot in thinking that Ben was a villain. But after a small fight, Crash and Ben joined forces and defeated Dr. Sly.

In _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot II, _the evil World Warrior, WareWolf, got out of his underground prison and went on a wild run, collecting the World Warrior gems. But after a fierce battle, Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged was introduced and destroyed WareWolf once and for all!

But THIS is a new story! This is how it started… 

High above the humans of Earth, on a purple cloud high in the sky was a dark, gray fortress made of stones. Many baddies were having a meeting in the castle. The one leading the meeting was Benjamin Bandicoot's arch-nemesis, Dr. Vincent Sly. Every baddie at the meeting was a nemesis of Benjamin. "Come on!" one villain named Dick the Dangerous yelled. He was a man with no face and was wearing a green mask.

"Bring out the one who got us all here!" another villain named Cellclops yelled. He was a red cell phone, and he had one red eye on the cover of the cell phone.

"Don't make me use my magic!" one villain named Magica DeSpell yelled. She was a duck sorceress with short, black hair.

"Who's in charge?" a robot named Steel-Man yelled. He was a robot wearing a Superman costume.

"Quiet, everyone!" Dr. Sly yelled at the front of the room. "QUIET!" Everyone remained silent. "Now," Dr. Sly continued. "I'm glad you could all come. I hear you're all having troubles with Benjamin Bandicoot, but I've come up with a solution! If you join my army of minions, we can eliminate that marsupial and rule the world! Who's with me?"

"I AM!" everyone yelled.

"So," Dr. Sly yelled. "Let's get down to business! We shall be unstoppable! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

So Benjamin has MORE trouble! All of his enemies have teamed up, with Dr. Sly leading! That isn't good! 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Sorry to tell you, but I won't be updating _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot III _soon. I need to find out what happens at the end of Super Saiyan Crash's _Bandicoot Within 2: The Return of Demon Crash _first (read it to understand.) So, for now, I'll be writing a new story called _Benjamin Bandicoot: Reborn, _which is the story on how Benjamin Bandicoot became a World Warrior. Read it soon, and update soon, Super Saiyan Crash!


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Wrong

**Note: **Finally! Super Saiyan Crash's _Bandicoot Within 2: The Return of Demon Crash _is finished! I can continue with THIS story now! Also, I've just decided something. After reading _Bandicoot Within 2: The Return of Demon Crash _about a million times (I was sarcastic), I'm making this story a tragedy story. But don't worry! It will have a happy ending, but I won't tell you everything that's going to happen!

**Chapter 3: **Something's Wrong

Meanwhile, on the Wumpa Islands, Benjamin Bandicoot and his friends, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, were playing pass with a soccer ball. It was almost dinnertime, and the three heroes were waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Dinner!" Coco called out from inside the house. Crash, Ben and Spyro looked toward the house.

"Dinner?" Crash asked. Spyro jumped up and down as the three went into the house.

When they entered the house, Coco was putting bowls of wumpa soup on the table. Crash, Ben and Spyro sat in each chair as they grabbed their spoons and started eating.

"Yummy," Spyro said as he dipped a cracker in his soup.

"This is delicious!" Benjamin exclaimed as he put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Crash grabbed one of the wumpa fruit in the bowl and ate it.

After dinner, Crash went up to his room for a nap and Spyro headed back to the Dragon Realms to play with his dragon friends.

"I'm going for a walk in the forest," Ben told Coco.

"Okay," Coco said as she smiled. "Come back in an hour!"

In the forest, Benjamin was sketching some animals on the trail he took. He saw very strange things: a pink skunk, a green squirrel, and an owl that was swimming.

"Strange," Ben thought as he sketched it. He kept walking until suddenly, he heard a scream.

"What the heck?!?" Ben yelled as he headed back to his house.

When Benjamin returned home, he gasped. Crash's house was totally destroyed. Crash was buried in rubble. Aku-Aku's head was stuck in the dirt. Coco was on her back, trying to get the little rubble pieces on of her ears. After she got them out, she stood up, pulled Crash out from under the rubble, pulled Aku-Aku out of the dirt and looked at Benjamin, who couldn't stop looking at the rubble. Some of the trees nearby the house were on fire.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Me, little boy."

Benjamin and the others turned around. They saw a red cell phone with one eye. He grinned evilly.

"CELLCLOPS!" Benjamin yelped. Cellclops grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked, angrily. Cellclops giggled evilly.

"I wouldn't get mad, if I were you," Cellclops smirked. Ben held his stomach.

"Not again," he groaned. A long time ago, an evil sorcerer named Cakadella put a curse on Benjamin to destroy him. But after a fierce battle, Ben eliminated the sorcerer and broke the spell. Except, Cakadella's spirit of darkness went inside Ben's body after the fight. So, whenever Ben lost his top, he would transform into a demon bandicoot, which was basically a half-demon half-bandicoot creature, like Demon Crash.

"Why did you destroy their home?" Ben asked. Cellclops sighed.

"That's not the only thing I eliminated," he smirked. He picked up a figure and threw it to Ben's feet. It was Crunch, Crash's older brother. His chest was bleeding, and his robotic arm was covered in blood.

"CRUNCH!" everyone yelled. Crash ran up to Crunch and held his head.

"Crunch," Crash gasped. "Are you all right?"

"Crash," Crunch could barely speak. "I…guess…this…is…goodbye." Then his eyes closed. Crash, Coco, and Aku-Aku's eyes got wet. Ben's head was full of rage as he turned his head to Cellclops, who wasn't there. In Cellclop's spot was Benjamin's arch-nemesis, Dr. Vincent Sly.

"Dr. Sly!" Crash gasped as the scientist stood there, grinning.

"You don't know, do you?" Dr. Sly smirked. "Wondering how Cellclops got all that power? The World Warrior gems, that's what!"

"WHAT?!?" Coco yelped. "Didn't the masks destroy them when Ben battled WareWolf?"

"Dum-dum," the doctor grinned. "You should know better! If the World Warrior gems were gone for good, Ben would have lost all of his powers! And I should thank Magica for that!"

"But Magica only works on her own!" Ben exclaimed.

"Oh, but ALL of your living enemies are working for me!" Dr. Sly explained. "We plan to rule the world! And you can't stop us!" He laughed as he was sucked up into a spaceship. The spaceship flew off, leaving the bandicoots in the rubble.

"We need to defeat Dr. Sly!" Aku-Aku exclaimed.

"He will pay for what he did to Crunch!" Ben yelled as a terrible gurgle filled his stomach.

"Oh, no," Ben groaned. "Not again!" Ben cried as his fur turned red. His nails turned into sharp claws. His eyes turned dark red. His teeth became REALLY sharp. He was Devilon, the ultimate demon bandicoot!

"Whoa," Coco exclaimed. "He's huge."

"He's bigger than Monster Demon Crash!" Crash exclaimed. Devilon smiled evilly as he slashed Crash's skin. Crash got mad.

"That's it!" Crash yelled. "Sorry if I hurt you, Ben!" Crash calls on the crystals and gems to create the Crystal Sword once again. He slashed up Devilon, destroying him. Devilon blew up as Ben fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Ben thanked. "You destroyed the spell."

"Good for you," one of the gems said calmly. Crash smiled, and Ben gasped.

"YOU CAN TALK?!?" Ben yelped.

"We can," one of the crystals said. "I am the god of the crystals, and she is the goddess of the gems."

"Whoa," Aku-Aku gasped.

"Tell me," Ben asked. "How can we stop Dr. Sly?"

"Simple," the goddess of the gems explained. "You must find all of our brothers, the Black Crystals. Unfortunately, they are scattered all over the world. There are 7 Black Crystals, one for each continent. Then, once you have all seven, they will be able to transport you to Dr. Sly's castle. Good luck." The crystals and the gems faded and flew off in different directions.

"Well," Benjamin started. "Let's start a new adventure!"

"All right!" Crash exclaimed.

"Wait!"

Crash and Ben turned around. Spyro stood on a hill with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Aku-Aku asked.

"My people," Spyro said sadly. "Are dead."

"What?!?" Crash yelled. "Them, too?!? That no good Dr. Sly! Spyro, you're coming with us!" Spyro nodded as the three friends headed to their first destination, North America.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

_Poor dragons, poor Crunch! Can Benjamin and his friends find the Black Crystals?_


	4. Chapter 4: Motorworld Murder

**Note: **Sorry for the delay. I was thinking of some ideas for my new _Super Mario Galaxy 2: Space Armada _story, as well as thinking of some ideas for other chapters of incomplete stories. Also, there will be a lot of blood in this story. Sorry if my story is too much like a parody to your story, Super Saiyan Crash!

**Chapter 4: **Motorworld Murder

"Benjamin," Spyro asked as he, Crash and Benjamin headed toward Motorworld. "How dangerous is Dr. Sly?"

"Really dangerous, I tell you!" Benjamin shuddered. "He and his minions always try to destroy me, but always fail."

"Hey, guys! Look!" Crash exclaimed. He pointed to Motorworld, which was nothing but rubble.

"Oh, my goodness!" Spyro yelped as the gang headed to the destroyed theme park. Many people were lying on the ground, but not dead. The Park Drones had malfunctioned, and Von Clutch and Pasadena was dead.

"Von Clutch! Pasadena!" Crash whined before he started crying. Benjamin looked at the dead ones with a sad face, and then his heart was filled with anger.

"Who did this?" Spyro asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dick the Dangerous!" Benjamin yelped as he looked at the destroyed machine in the middle of the park. On top of it was Dick the Dangerous, the man with a green mask.

"Well, Ben," he said, grinning. "I hear you're looking for the Black Crystals, so here it is!" He held out a black Power Crystal.

"The Black Crystal!" Spyro yelped.

"Yes, dragon!" Dick the Dangerous smirked. "And I want to battle you! Do you?"

"Bring it on, DD!" Ben exclaimed.

"My name is not DD!" Dick the Dangerous yelled at them.

"You're finished!" Ben exclaimed. He started by punching Dick the Dangerous in the face. Then the villain tried to punch Ben, but Ben dodged. Meanwhile, Spyro snuck up behind him and blew a blast of fire at his back, while Crash spun into his head. Then Ben punched one more time, and Dick the Dangerous fell to the ground and fainted.

"Whew," Crash sighed, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "That was hard!"

"I'll say!" Spyro exclaimed, pushing himself out from under Dick the Dangerous. Ben grabbed the Black Crystal and put it in his pocket.

"Next destination, South America!" Crash exclaimed.

"But what if we run into another dead friend?" Ben thought as the heroes headed off to their next destination.

Finally! The chapter is over! Still, I've got 10 more chapters for this story to write, and I've already written the last chapter! Next up, Chapter 5! Also, the next chapters for Mario Kart 2 and Plumber's Darkness 2 are coming soon! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Murder

**Chapter 5: **Magic Murder

"Man!" Spyro exclaimed as he, Benjamin and Crash took a boat to South America. "Dr. Sly's minions are tough!"

"You can say that again!" Crash added as he ate a wumpa fruit.

"Guys," Benjamin stopped them. "We're here." The boat landed on the shore, and the heroes saw a small hut.

"Who lives there?" Crash asked as the heroes went up to the door. Crash knocked on the door, and a voice replied.

"Come in!" the voice answered.

"That sounds like Tiny," Spyro thought out loud. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Crash pushed open the door and saw a beautiful living room. Crash's new friend, Tiny the Tiger, was sitting on a striped couch with a female tiger in a black dress. Tiny was wearing his titan clothes.

"Tiny!" Ben exclaimed as they saw the house. "Who's that?"

"Boys," Tiny started. "Meet my wife, Tani Tiger."

"You're married?" Crash asked.

"That's right," Tani answered in a sweet voice. "You must be Crash. Tiny told me about you. You must be his friend, Spyro. And who are you?"

"I'm Benjamin Bandicoot, Crash's partner," Benjamin explained, holding out his hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Tani said, shaking Ben's hand.

"So Tiny," Crash started.

"Yes?" Tiny replied.

"Do you…WHAT THE HECK?!?" Crash yelled as he heard something on the roof. Benjamin, Spyro, Tiny and Tani jumped. A duck fell down the chimney and walked into the room.

"Magica DeSpell!" Benjamin yelped as the duck entered. She was wearing a sorceress' dress and had short, black hair.

"We meet again, Benjamin," Magica smirked. She walked up to Tani.

"Don't harm her!" Tiny jumped in the way and scratched Magica on the face.

"Bad kitty!" Magica yelled as she ran to Tiny.

"Run!" Tiny ordered. "All of you!" Benjamin, Crash, Spyro and Tani left the house as they heard words like "arba-kadabra" and "hocus-pocus" and punching. After a minute or two, Magica laughed. Benjamin entered the house and gasped. Tiny was lying on the ground, with his chest covered in blood. Not noticed by Magica, Benjamin kicked Magica in the back of the head, causing her to fall down and dropping the Black Crystal she had. Benjamin grabbed it and left the hut.

"And?" Crash asked.

"Tiny is dead," Benjamin answered sadly. Tani felt like crying, but she didn't.

"The crystal?" Spyro asked. Benjamin held it out, and then put it in his pocket.

"Don't worry, Tani," Benjamin said. "We'll bring Tiny back."

"Thank you," Tani said calmly as the heroes hopped back onto the boat and sailed off to Africa.

_Poor Tiny! Can Benjamin, Crash and Spyro get the rest of the Black Crystals before Dr. Sly kills everyone?_


	6. Chapter 6: Extinct in Africa

**Chapter 6: **Extinct in Africa

As the boat landed on the shores of Africa, Crash, Spyro and Benjamin walked off and headed through the desert.

"Why would a Black Crystal be out here in the desert?" Crash asked, scratching his head.

"You never know," Benjamin shrugged as they headed through the desert. They saw some archeologists digging up some fossils. Benjamin ran up to one and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're looking for fossils!" the archeologist explained.

"Hey!" another one yelled. "I found some dinosaur bones!" Crash ran up to the archeologist and looked at the bones. They were covered in blood. He looked at them carefully…

"Baby-T!" Crash yelled with tears in his eyes. Benjamin and Spyro gasped.

"Ahh!" the archeologists screamed as they saw one of the Cortex's mutants, Battler.

"No worries!" Crash explained as he hijacked the monster and controlled him. Then Benjamin kicked Battler in the face, which dropped a Black Crystal as he went flying back.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the Battler yelled as he disappeared.

"Man, that was tough!" Benjamin exclaimed as he put the Black Crystal in his pocket.

"That was one long yell," Spyro said. "Look how long one word could be? What's with StarryEyes880?" Crash and Ben looked confused.

"Never mind," Spyro said as the heroes went back on the boat.

_Bye, Baby-T. Don't worry! There will be a happy ending! Please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Mojo Jojo's Showdown

**Note: **I was going to add this chapter earlier today, but I had to go to school. Now that I'm back, I'll be able to continue. Also, I'll some extra time to update this story because I have a Pro-D Day on Monday.

**Chapter 7: **Mojo Jojo's Showdown

When the boat arrived to Japan, Asia, Crash, Benjamin and Spyro jumped off and looked for the Black Crystal.

"Where is it?" Spyro asked.

"Beats me," Benjamin answered.

"Guys! Look!" Crash yelled as he pointed to the town. It was destroyed.

"The only thing that's not destroyed is the Dojo," Ben explained. So they headed there to the Dojo.

When they got to the Dojo, the guardian, Mojo Jojo, grinned as Benjamin and his friends entered.

"Mojo Jojo!" Benjamin yelped.

"Cortex and his minions!" Spyro yelped. Crash turned to his right. Cortex and his minions were lying on the ground. Cortex had a big hole in his head. Nina's metallic arm was ripped off. N. Tropy's head was bleeding. N. Gin's missile was shoved right in his mouth. N. Brio's bolts in his head were gone. That is, down his throat. Beside them was a chunk of rubble.

"Dingodile!" Crash yelped as Benjamin spun into Mojo Jojo and knocked him down. Mojo Jojo tried to toast them with his fire breath, but Ben defeated him and grabbed the Black Crystal he had.

"Things are just getting worse!" Crash sighed.

"Tell me about it!" Spyro added as the heroes left.

_Wow! Seven more chapters to go! Fortunately, it isn't ending this way! Please R&R! Don't worry, Super Saiyan Crash! This will not be a total parody to your story!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Steel Heart of Germany

**Chapter 8: **The Steel Heart of Germany

"Oh, my goodness," Spyro complained as the heroes walked through Germany, Europe. "How long will this take?"

"I still feel sad about all our friends," Crash sighed. Earlier, they found their friends killed, like Pura, Polar, Papu-Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe Potoroo, N. Oxide, Emperor Velo and his minions etc.

"Don't worry," Benjamin said happily. "It's not like Madame Amberly's dead, is it?"

"I guess not," Crash smiled. Then his smile turned into a frown. They saw Madame Amberly lying on the ground with her face covered in blood.

"Oops," Benjamin blushed. "I think I jinxed."

"This isn't your fault," Crash explained, falling to his knees. Then he fell onto his back.

"Tell me when I die," Crash said.

"Stop that, silly!" Spyro exclaimed, pulling Crash to his feet. "We won't give up!"

"Great," Ben sighed. "Steel-Man." Crash and Spyro looked confused. Then they jumped. They saw a robot in a Superman costume.

"What is this, Halloween?" Spyro joked. Steel-Man looked at Spyro. His green eyes turned dark red.

"He's mad!" Benjamin yelled as he jumped on top of Steel-Man. He opened the control box and flipped the off switch. Steel-Man turned off, his eyes disappeared. He fell to the ground and dropped a Black Crystal.

"Mine!" Benjamin exclaimed as he grabbed it. The heroes headed off to the boat and went off to Australia.

_Uh-oh! What's going to happen in Australia? Please R&R soon._


	9. Chapter 9: Roo Boo Hoo

**Chapter 9: **Roo Boo Hoo

Crash, Benjamin and Spyro ran and ran and ran.

"Please, guys," Crash thought. "Be safe." When they got back to the house, they gasped. Coco and Aku-Aku were standing on the ground. They were okay!

"Coco!" Crash exclaimed as he ran up to his sister to hug her.

"Hold on!" Benjamin stopped Crash. "Look at Aku-Aku." Coco was holding a string that was attached to Aku-Aku, and Aku-Aku looked like a balloon.

"That's not them!" Benjamin exclaimed as he kicked Coco, who dropped the string. Aku-Aku hit a sharp branch and popped. It was a balloon! Coco ripped off her disguise to show a creature that looked like Ripper Roo, but had green eyes and was gray.

"Ratta Roo!" Benjamin yelped as Ratta Roo bounced towards them. Spyro blew some fire at him, causing him to catch on fire. He bounced around and fell face first in the rubble. Crash noticed Coco and Aku-Aku lying on the ground next to Crunch. They were both dead.

"How could he!" Crash yelled as Benjamin walked up to Coco. He plucked the Black Crystal she had out of her hand and into his pocket.

"One more destination," Spyro sighed. "Antarctica."

"The only ones that are left are Komodo Joe and Moe," Crash shook his head. "I hope they're all right." The heroes ran off, unaware what was going to happen.

_Poor everyone! Looks like the Komodo Brothers are the only ones left! Can Crash, Benjamin and Spyro protect them from Dr. Sly? Please R&R._


	10. Chapter 10: Cell Cold Crystals

**Chapter 10: **Cell Cold Crystals

With no more breath, Crash, Spyro and Benjamin finally found Komodo Palace in Antarctica.

"Let's go inside," Spyro said, excited. When they entered the palace, the Komodo Brothers were tossing swords to each other.

"Huh?" Komodo Joe thought out loud. "What's that?"

"Look!" Komodo Moe exclaimed. "It's the bandicoot!"

"Long time no see, bandicoot!" Komodo Jow smirked.

"Listen," Crash started, but then a giant laser blast went flying through the chests of the Komodo Brothers as they fell to the ground.

"Joe! Moe!" Crash gasped. Benjamin looked towards the door, and Cellclops was standing there.

"You again!" Crash yelled in anger. "Haven't we seen enough of you?" Cellclops grinned.

"Silly," he smirked. "Anyways, that Black Crystal is mine!" Spyro turned to Komodo Joe, who had a Black Crystal in his hand.

"It's mine!" Cellclops yelled as he tried to grab it, but Benjamin grabbed it in time. The other six Black Crystals came out of Benjamin's pocket and flew around the heads of Crash, Benjamin and Spyro. The last one joined in as it teleported the heroes away.

When the light disappeared, Crash, Benjamin and Spyro were standing in front of Dr. Sly's castle.

"All right!" Crash exclaimed. "Let's go in!" The heroes went in to end the nightmare.

_The final battle is coming soon! Please R&R._


	11. Chapter 11: A Dragon's Death

**Chapter 11: **A Dragon's Death

"Ah," Dr. Sly smirked as the heroes entered the throne room. "I hope you enjoyed your adventure. I'm impressed."

"Dr. Sly," Benjamin started. "You're finished!" Benjamin unexpectedly punched Dr. Sly in the face. Dr. Sly got out a laser gun and was about to shoot Benjamin, but Spyro jumped on his head as Crash grabbed the gun. Benjamin and Dr. Sly exchanged punches and kicks as Spyro snuck an attack behind Dr. Sly. But this time, Dr. Sly was ready!

"Nice try, dragon!" Dr. Sly smirked as he punched Spyro with his elbow. Spyro went flying into the air and crashed through the roof. Spyro flew back into the battle as Crash punched Dr. Sly in the back of the head. Dr. Sly was about to shoot Crash with his laser gun, but Spyro flew in the way and got hit.

"SPYRO!" Crash and Benjamin yelled as they ran up to Spyro.

"Crash," Spyro gasped in breaths. "You're…my…best…friend…Destroy…Dr. Sly…with all your might." Then he died.

"How could you!" Benjamin yelled at Dr. Sly as the battle raged on.

_Sorry that the chapter is short, but I'm saving my best ideas for last! Please read and review._


	12. Chapter 12: Moja Meal

**Chapter 12: **Moja Meal

Crash and Benjamin kept battling Dr. Sly. The death of Spyro filled Crash's heart with rage.

"Wow!" Dr. Sly exclaimed. "Not bad, but take this!" Dr. Sly's body disappeared. In his spot was a floating head with black tentacles and purple eyes.

"A Moja!" Crash yelped as the Moja laughed in a scary voice.

"The battle's not over yet!" Benjamin explained as the battle heated up.

Way later, things were pretty weak. Crash had taken over the battle for a while and was out of breath. The Moja grinned as his mouth opened wide. Crash yelled in horror as Benjamin covered his eyes. When Benjamin looked, the Moja burped out one of Crash's shoes. He ate Crash!

"Now you've made me mad!" Benjamin said in anger. "You're really going to pay!" He called upon the masks to become Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged.

"Well," the Moja smirked. "An evolution? Yeah, that's going to help!"

"You're finished!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"Really?" the Moja asked as he transformed again. This time, he had a HUGE black body with skinny arms and sharp claws and teeth. He was the Moja Monster!

_Okay, I can't look! Okay, now I can. What will happen? Please read and review._


	13. Chapter 13: SP Benjamin Bandicoot

**Chapter 13: **Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot

After a while, the battle had really heated up. Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged was fighting at his own game, but he couldn't defeat the Moja Monster. Even the Charged Beam attack wasn't enough! But Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged wasn't done.

"All right," Benjamin said in anger. "You fed me up! You've killed all my friends! And now my rage is over the top! Black Crystals, away!" The seven Black Crystals surrounded him and turned platinum (shiny white). A huge light appeared around Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged. Even the Moja Monster had to cover his eyes! When the light disappeared, Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged had transformed. His fur was platinum. His eyes and pants were gold. A gold and silver aura surrounded him.

"Huh?" the Moja Monster looked confused.

"This is my most powerful form," Benjamin explained. "I am now Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot! You're finished!"

"Impossible!" the Moja Monster exclaimed as Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot shot a huge blast right at his chest, causing him to blow up. When Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot landed on the ground, he transformed back to normal. The only thing left was a black puddle, which was growing and growing. Then Benjamin was starting to get sucked into the puddle.

"Aah!" he yelled as he went into the puddle and into the darkness of the earth…


	14. Chapter 14: Do Nightmares Come True?

**Chapter 14: **Do Nightmares Come True?

Benjamin woke up, panting. He was in his bed back at his house in the Bandicoot Kingdom. It was all a dream.

"Ben!" Benjamin's mother, Sabine, called out. "Lunch time!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Benjamin yelled back as he got out of bed and ran downstairs. After having a yummy lunch, he went off to Crash's place to play. When he got there, Crash, Spyro, Mario and Sonic were playing tennis in the backyard.

"Can I join you?" Benjamin asked.

"Sure," Sonic answered. "You can go with me." Spyro watched the game as Crash and Benjamin challenged Mario and Sonic. After a while, Ben told Crash and Spyro about his dream.

"Strange," Crash thought. "Luckily it was just a dream."

"Hold on," Spyro started. "Don't you remember that people's dreams always come true?"

"But this was a nightmare, Spyro," Ben explained.

"Do…nightmares come true?" Crash asked. Spyro laughed.

"I doubt they do!" Spyro exclaimed. Benjamin started giggling. But then a stroke of worry came through his mind. Do nightmares actually come true?

**The End?**


End file.
